


First time flyer

by LaureLey



Series: Esteban/Rain [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: Drake flight terrified her.





	First time flyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



“Just trust me!” her boyfriend cheerfully called out, tugging one more time on the harness of the creature to make sure that it was tight enough. Nightfall didn’t even attempt to shift a single wing, too busy basking in the moonlight to catch a glimpse over towards Rain and his mate Freya, who was currently getting quite snappy with the reins. Sweet Rain watched on by, curled up with her chin on her knees and her hands folded over her cold feet to preserve warmth.

“I do…” the young girl eventually whispered, still observing the intricate procedure her red-haired lover was going through, tightening buckles and shifting the saddle until it sat just right. He tugged onto Freya’s reins one more time, but she was as ready as she could be, and so Esteban turned back towards Rain.

“It’s me I’m not so sure about.” The girl whispered, shivering from her perch as Freya growled lowly in irritation once more.

“Psh. _Puh_ -lease, Princess. Did I ever get ya in trouble?”

It was only then that Rain realized Esteban had lowered himself to her level, approaching her with a focus and seriousness that was uncommon in him– until it was about her. His hands caught her own– warm and large and safe, and she had to consider her answer carefully. Yes. Yes, he had in many, many ways, but… at least he had also gotten her out of it too.

“Wouldn’t Nightfall be better for… a first time flyer?” his little lover asked, toes curling against the bitter cold and in frightened anticipation. Her arms were wrapped around her body defensively the moment he’d let go of them, to take her freezing foot instead and follow the curve of it with both hands. He pulled it out from under her nightdress delicately, laying his hands and his arms against the skin that was suffering so very badly at the moment, and bringing much needed warmth to the poor girl. He parted her legs to settle his torso between them, laying his arms against her knees and providing her with his body heat to warm up, something she was grateful for despite being apprehensive.

“Nightfall goes way too fast. Ya might faint if you ride ‘im,” came her lover’s tactful reply as he tried to reach for her arms, but Rain didn’t relent the hold she had on her sleeves. Nervousness had left her a while ago. Dread was her new companion now. Bear-sized palms came to rest onto her waist.

“Hey,” the boy tried softly, trying to catch her attention, but he was only too aware of the sounds Freya made as she squirmed behind him. Rain hardly seemed to notice, not even when mocha coloured hands came to hold her cheeks between them. But she did when sky-lost eyes managed to meet with her own. “Heey,” her boyfriend soothed again, drawing out the word to try and help her relax. “It’s okay, Rain. I’m gonna be right with ya, aren’t I?”

She didn’t protest this time, but a hand came out from its folded position to hold out onto one of his belt loops, finding no other purchase on the hard planes of his chest. The tiny way her fingers had pinched the thick cloth let him know just how terrified she was as pale grey-green eyes rose to his own.

“Promise?” Rain’s tiny voice whispered in the darkness, scared but always so, so brave. It made her lover smile, leaning his forehead against her own, and pressing a cheeky little kiss against her lips.

“Promise,” the boy replied.

It was enough for her to find her courage.


End file.
